


Diamonds

by peaxchyhearts



Series: Song/ Music fics [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Breakups, Caroline has had enough, Caroline is brutally honest, Character Bashing, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fights, New Orleans, Vampires, inspired by a song, lowkey a songfic, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaxchyhearts/pseuds/peaxchyhearts
Summary: Caroline has had enough.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Song/ Music fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200956
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Diamonds

_**“HAVE IT ALL!”** _

Caroline bellowed, throwing an antique vase that Klaus had given her for her 100th birthday. Caroline had had enough. The unnecessary rudeness towards her and her in – laws was getting on her last nerve and Caroline was ready to snap. She could only take so much from him. She wanted her own life as well as her life with Klaus, but he couldn’t seem to get that through his thick head. Klaus looked at her as if she had gone mad, but Caroline wasn’t having any of it. “Sweetheart, calm down,” he said in a soft tone of voice, trying to appease her, but Caroline laughed in his face, making him flinch at the harshness of her laugh. “Oh yeah, because that is gonna make me more inclined to forgive you, huh?” she asked with a scoff.

Klaus growled and ripped the photos off the wall, making her flinch. She hated when he took her anger out on inanimate objects. She always thought that he wished that it were her he was doing that to. But she knew that was not the case. “That’s it, rip our memories off the wall,” she stated icily, the breeze coming in through the bay windows made her golden hair look like a halo. But Caroline knew that she was no damned angel. She went over to the closet, taking out all of the lovely clothes and jewellery among other trinkets that he had gifted her over their multiple wedding anniversaries. But Caroline couldn’t care less. She threw out everything and dumped it on the floor in front of him, her blue eyes blazing with rage.

“All these special things..” her voice trailed off as she tried her best not to cry. She would not cry in front of him, especially in a situation like this. “They mean nothing to me anymore,” She wasn’t that insecure girl anymore who was jealous of her friends as they got the attention and affection from men all around. She was Caroline fucking Forbes, and she would not be taking any bullshit from no man. Oh hell no, she would do no such thing. Klaus Mikaelson could not do what he wanted to her and to those she loved around her, claiming it was for her “protection,” and that he “loved her.”

But Caroline could see right through it all and she hated herself for letting him get away with things. Killing off her friends that she had made, claiming that they were no good enough for her, not even allowing her to mourn them, just burning their bodies so that nobody would find out. She had stood by him when he had daggered his siblings every other decade, (mainly Kol and Rebekah), because they “disappointed him.” Caroline could not live in a house where she was constantly walking on eggshells around him, no matter how big it was.

That’s all it was. A house but not a home. She thought that he had changed for the better and had taken the steps towards personal growth, but all of her work and Elijah’s had been in vain. Maybe everyone else was right. Maybe there really was no hope for him and that he was truly lost forever.  
She decided to let it go.

She sank down beside the bed and cried. All the decades of pain and frustration had been open up and there was no stopping it. “You think that you can just take what you want from me,” she said at last in a weary tone of voice, her chest heaving with the amount of tears she was shedding. Her heart ached in her chest at how horribly wrong things had become. She just wanted something somewhat normal, but all those empty hopes and dreams had been shattered the moment she knew that Klaus had spiralled into the person he was before. The man that all humans and supernatural species alike feared.

“But all this,” she waved her hands around in various gestures, “goes to show how little you care,” she whispered in a pained tone of voice, ignoring the tears that were threatening to spill out from his eyes. Again, she couldn’t care less. She couldn’t feel guilty now. After all those nights crying in the shower and when she got a moment alone, this was her getting her payback against him. She was not going to be coerced into submission. If he so wished a submissive wife, then he could go into a BDSM club and get a submissive woman who would do everything that he said. Klaus seemed to snap out of his spacing out session and sped over to her, hauling her up and pushing her against the wall. Caroline growled, her vampire features surfacing,. She hated being manhandled. She was not an object to push around, she was her own person, and she could do what the hell she wanted without a man telling her otherwise.

“You will regret this, Caroline,” he warned his eyes flashing form red to yellow, but Caroline just spat in his face, making him growl in annoyance in response to her behaviour. Caroline gave a bark of laughter, throwing her head back as she laughed at the complete and utter stupidity of someone whom she considered her soulmate. “Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do about that, huh?” she asked in a flat tone of voice.

“Dagger me like the siblings you profess to love so much, hmm?” she asked, searching his face for any answers. She smirked, her lip curling up into a snarl. “Or are you going to kill me?” she whispered, her eyes glinting in the sunshine. Klaus opened huis mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Caroline cooed, but it was anything but sweet. It sounded like grinding metal against his ears. “Awe has the cat got your tongue?” she laughed. “But maybe it should be the wolf got your tongue, more like,” she giggled at her own little joke, her golden curls swaying as she laughed as if it was the funniest thing on the planet. Klaus growled, his hybrid features surfacing as he tackled her onto the floor, practically shaking with rage. “How dare you talk like that to me?” he growled, his eyes flashing.

Caroline snickered, rolling her eyes. “Stop thinking that you are the king of the castle,” she snorted. Klaus narrowed his eyes, applying more pressure on her neck. “I’m the king of New Orleans,” he spat right back at her as she did with him previously. “Quite the king you are,” she retorted in a strained tone, the hand blocking her ability to speak properly. “You’re only a king” she raised her hands to form air quotes around the word ‘king’, “is because people are afraid of you. You are no king. You are a dictator who instils fear because you are incapable of forming worthy allies and supporters, so you just take everything by force,” she laughed as Klaus flinched at her cold words.

With him being distracted, she used the opportunity to throw him off her, causing him to crash against the wall. She sped toward the door. “I hope that you become everything that you want to be,” she uttered those words before she disappeared in a blur, never looking back.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This work was inspired by Sam Smith's song, 'Diamonds', you should really check it out ;)
> 
> But I hope that you enjoyed this! This is my first fic of Caroline / Klaus, so please tell me how I did
> 
> Abbiee xxx


End file.
